The Right Decision?
by ezria-kisses
Summary: Elena doesn't know if she made the write choice in choosing Damon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
"What do you mean your questioning your relationship with Stefan?" Bonnie said to her best friend."Well I can't keep lying to him, Bonnie." Elena explained. "I'm in love with Damon, and I can't keep living this lie." "How could you do this to Stefan, he loves you unconditionally, he loves you more than he loves himself" Caroline said furious. "I don't like most vampires but Stefan is the most human of them all." Bonnie said truthfully. "I'm sorry, But I've been thinking about this for a long time". Elena exhaled. "I have to break up with him, its not fair to him anymore, i will always love him but i'm not passionately in love with him like i am With Damon. "When are you planning to tell Stefan?" Bonnie Asked. "Tonight, I just wanted to tell you two first." All three girls stood up. Caroline embraced Elena and said" Let Stefan down easy okay?" Elena replied "I'll try my hardest". Caroline and Bonnie left. After her friends left , Elena started to think about what her and Stefan have been through. She didn't know how she was going to break up with Stefan but she knew she had to do it , things have gone to far with her and Damon.

20 minutes later

Ring! ring! ring! Elena popped up off her living room couch and hurried to find the phone. She picked up the phone and answered. "Hello". "Hey, i'll be over later, i have to give you something its a surprise" "Stefan, when you get here i have to tell you something,okay?" "Sure Elena , is everything okay" "Everything's fine but we have to talk." "Okay i'll be over later, see you" "Bye, Stefan" Elena ended the call. She was worried about Stefan's reaction to her feelings but she couldn't back down because she knew she was ready to fully be with Damon. Ding! Dong! Ding Dong! I thought Stefan was coming later, Elena thought. While running to the door. "Damon! I didn't know you were coming over." Elena smiled. He leaned in for a passionate kiss. Elena lost herself, she felt happiness, lust and belonging while kissing Damon. When she was kissing him she knew she made the right decision, she knew she loved him without a doubt. Damon looked up with his beautiful eyes. Elena gazed at him for a few seconds and finally remembered her train thought."What are you doing here" she asked "I told you i had to talk to Stefan , i'm telling him about us. About how we love each other and have been together" "I know I wanted to be by your side ,too tell him together." "I didn't want you to go through this alone, i know it's going to be hard for you" " aw, I love you so much." Elena exclaimed. "I love you too." Damon grinned. Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Elena felt a rush of anxiety come over her while she went to go answer the door."Hello , Stefan"…to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey" he replied. Flowers appeared in his hand. "These are for you" he smiled and gave Elena the flowers while leaning in for a sweet kiss. Elena swiped her face coldly and He mistakenly kissed her on the cheek. "Hello , Brother". Damon greeted Stefan as he appeared from the kitchen. "What, are you doing here?" Stefan asked irritated at his brother. "This is what i had to tell you, Stefan ." Elena trying to calm His nerves. "We?" Stefan asked puzzled. "You should sit down". "I love you Stefan, very much." "But i'm not in love with you. "These pass couple months have been hard, physically being with you but my heart with Damon, i couldn't take it. I've been with Damon for the past four months. " Elena explained. Stefan's mood shifted. He was heartbroken. He couldn't believe his ears. It seemed like a nightmare. He couldn't hold his tears back. He never expected this to happen, not with Elena , not with his true love. "Stefan are you okay?" Damon asked concerned. "Am I okay?!" Stefan muddled while trying not to cry, but tears still trickled down his face. "I could have expected this from you Damon, but not Elena!" Raising his voice. "How could you?" "I can't be here, not now." Stefan said while sobbing. Swish! Stefan left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**At The Salvatore Manor**_

Glasses clinked as Stefan poured his fifth Scotch. He couldn't believe Elena. 'how could she betray me' he thought. He couldn't even think about Damon. 'It would be so easy to switch these feelings off' He thought . But he knew he couldn't let his ripper side take over,now. Even though he felt devastated. He never thought this would happen with her, maybe Katherine, but never Elena. 'I guess they have more in common then just looks.' Creak. The front door opened. Damon appeared in the door way. "How are you, you left yesterday in a hurry." He asked his younger brother. "How do you think i am, Damon?" "I guess that was a dumb question, but i don't want any hard feeling,between us." He explained to Stefan. "All we have is hard feelings. But it doesn't matter, because I'll be gone by tomorrow morning." Stefan said plainly. "You have to leave, we can talk about this." Damon replied. "There is nothing to talk about,i said before, if she chose you i would leave you two alone." Stefan told Damon recalling an earlier conversation. "Elena doesn't want you to leave." "Well she doesn't have any say in this. And I've made my decision


End file.
